


Double Drabble: 10 Years On, Where Are They Now?

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retirement, Double Drabble, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Gen, Happily Ever After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: And finally, to end our 10th Anniversary Edition, a quick look at where our Avengers are now.





	Double Drabble: 10 Years On, Where Are They Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> So I [got to talking](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1000361.html?thread=6218409#cmt6218409) and then I figured, hey, all of them should get to retire from the Avenging business. This is set 10 years after Avengers 1.

**Tony Stark:** The majority shareholder of Stark Industries has recently focused his efforts on medical technologies. In August, Mr. Stark told Anderson Cooper that the legendary Iron Man suit is still waiting on a new pilot. "The kids these days are mostly going their own way and I respect that," said Mr. Stark.

 **Steve Rogers:** Steve Rogers has passed on the mantle of Captain America and currently works as a professional artist. He has declined to publicize his pseudonym due to a desire not to trade on his fame.

 **Clint Barton:** Clint Barton splits his time between his family farm in an undisclosed location and teaching martial arts at the local YMCA. The former Hawkeye also provides archery demonstrations at renaissance festivals.

 **Natasha Romanova:** The woman who was Black Widow could not be reached for comment. Previous media reports have indicated that she has stayed in touch with Mr. Barton, but he remains tight-lipped on her current location.

 **Bruce Banner:** Dr. Banner remains employed by Stark Industries in an unknown capacity. The Hulk's last public appearances were at Make-A-Wish Foundation events.

 **Thor:** The prince of Asgard last returned to Earth three years ago to help rebuild after the meteor incident.


End file.
